russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat de Castro bares plans for IBC 13
'It isn’t easy but we’re doing our best to make all possible.' By: Regina Mae Parungao Published March 7, 2019, 4:36 PM Appointed as IBC 13 president and CEO, Katherine Chloe “Kat” de Castro says she is up for the challenge of restoring the channel’s relevance, if not its glory. KAT DE CASTRO The daughter of former vice president and veteran broadcaster Noli de Castro and TV producer Arlene Sinsuat was appointed Board of Directors first by President Rodrigo Duterte August last year, then as President and CEO. De Castro, a staunch supporter of the president, previously served as Tourism Undersecretary. At a press conference, De Castro said Filipinos could expect an “improved and vibrant” IBC 13 is the home of the PBA and NBA; and the top-rating shows, revealing a lot of changes will be implemented soon. The Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) headed by Secretary Martin Andanar, the overseer of IBC 13, is poised to privatize the network within the year by changing its position from the strong No. 3 to the original No. 1 again, based on the data survey from Kantar Media. Due to diligence is being undertaken to provide smooth transition and secure all the stakeholders of the company especially its employees and blocktimers. IBC 13 also aims to improve its signal on free TV and strengthen its social media presence. “When I took over (the position), I immediately addressed the things that urgently needed my attention. We want IBC 13 to go back to the limelight. It isn’t easy but we’re doing our best to make that possible,” she said. When it comes to news and current affairs, De Castro said the network will be a good source; quite literally too as they will show the “best of the best in our country.” She said their focus is not solely on the administration, but the government as a whole. De Castro said IBC 13 aims to regain public interest by re-airing their well-loved shows from the ’80s and ’2000s under IBC Classics is the digital channel. Dubbed the “Ultimate Throwback,” the series of classics include “T.O.D.A.S.” (Monday-Friday, 7:45 p.m.); “Sic O’Clock News” (Monday-Friday, 6 p.m.); “Hapi House” (Monday-Friday 4 p.m.); “Retro TV” (Monday-Friday, 7 a.m. and 11 p.m.); and “Cooltura” (Monday-Friday, 10:30 p.m.). De Castro also said IBC 13 is showing the rock-solid No. 1 shows for both daytime and primetime that includes “APO Tanghali Na!” (Monday-Friday, 12:15 p.m.; Saturday, 12 noon); “Zylona” (Monday-Friday, 3:15 p.m.); “Hapi House” (Monday-Friday, 4:30 p.m.); “Express Balita” (Monday-Friday, 6:30 p.m.); “Rapunzel” (Monday-Friday, 7:56 p.m.); “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” (Saturday and Sunday, 3 p.m.); “NBA Sabados” (Saturdays, 8:30 a.m.); “Iskul Bukol” (Saturday, 7 p.m.); “Talent ng Bayan” (Saturday, 8 p.m.); “Express Balita Weekend” (Saturday, 11 p.m. and Sunday, 10:45 p.m.); “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (Saturday, 7 p.m.); and “Sarah G. Live” (Sunday, 8 p.m.). New programs are also scheduled to air on IBC starting this month, including the documentary special “The Original No. 1: IBC 13’s Legacy To Philippine Television” in celebration of the 60th anniversary of the network. “Oh My Gising!,” hosted by Mara Aquino with a newscaster Vincent Santos and traffic reporter and sportscaster Hajji Kaamiño, is a 3-hour morning news magazine variety show offering a mix of news, traffic updates, prince watch and palengke updates, weather forecast, features, entertainment, lifestyle, health, schools, sports, travel, fashion, beauty, fitness, hangouts and music, topped with guest performances from Kaibigan stars. It airs Monday to Friday, from 4:55 to 8 a.m. “Tutok 13,” anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, is a leading full-hour late-night newscast that delivers a mix of national news stories and specialized segments focused on the economy, business, science and technology, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment, and other positive news delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills, no nonsense rundown of the day’s major events here and abroad. It airs Monday to Friday, from 11 p.m. to 12 midnight. De Castro said she already had a meeting with Erwin Tulfo regarding the news department of the network. “OOTD: Opisyal Of The Day” is a 30-minutes, bi-weekly program that features the candidates of this year’s mid-term elections. It aims to showcase and humanize the aspirants so that the viewers would be able to see them up close, know more about them on a personal love, as well as known their visions and programs too. In-between gaps, there will also be some important reminders from the Commission on Elections (COMELEC) about the upcoming elections so that the voting public will be reminded on some old and new policies alike. This airs every Tuesday and Thursday starting March 19 at 10 p.m. Last is a culture and travel show with a millennial approach called “#Cooltura,” combining elements of documentary and reality, the show aims to encourage viewers to discover, rediscover, appreciate, and embrace different aspects of culture (arts, history, food, traditions, beliefs, practices) and tourism (spots, destination, landmarks) of a particular town, city, province or region in the Philippines. De Castro said their station ID says all of her vision to the network: Iconic, bold and chill. She said that if ABS-CBN is a Kapamilya, GMA is Kapuso, then IBC 13 is a Kaibigan. A Communication Arts graduate of Miriam College, De Castro is no stranger to the broadcasting industry. She started her career as a field reporter in ABS-CBN and later on hosted her own travel show “Trip Na Trip” and business magazine show “Swak Na Swak.” Talking about her return to the field, she described it as “a bit of fresh air.” 'Best Songs Ever for IBC 13:' Enjoy Yourself (1978-1986) :Version 1: :Enjoy yourself :Enjoy yourself :Channel 13 :Version 2: :Channel 13 :Enjoy yourself Life Begins at 13 (1987-1989) :Life is a drama :Life is a comedy :Life is adventure, action and fantasy :Come alive with life it’s a technicolor dream. '' :''Come alive with life :Come alive with life that you see on your screen. :Life begins, yes, life begins :Life begins at 13. Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese (1989-1990) :Kay bukas talaga ang buhay Pinoy :Makulay basta't laging buhay :Ang buhay Pinoy may puso, pusong buhay :Pusong Pinoy, pusong trese. :Ooooohhhhh.... :Pusong Pinoy, pusong trese! Islands TV 13 (1990-1992) :Islands TV 13 :The best of shows you like to see on Islands TV 13 :The favorite of the family :Islands TV 13 :The news and the views :The laughter and the feeling :We're here to tell you the celebration is everyday :The messages loud and clear :The best of shows are here :Islands TV 13... Pinoy ang Dating (1994-1997, 1998-2002) :Narito, narito ang damdaming totoo :Ang buhay at ang pulso ng bayan mo at bayan ko :May bakas ng syudad, may himig ng bukid :Parang ihip ng hangin, pagang agos ng tubig :Ayayay ayayayayay... :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lakas ng loob, may tindi ng isip :May likas na galing, pinoy ang dating :Ayayay ayayayayay... :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating :May lukso ng dugo, may igting ng damdamin :May kurot sa puso na pinoy ang dating...